mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mars/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Friend Nemesis Festivals Winter Solstice Seasons Spring Summer Fall Winter Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play Casual talk * I've always wanted to take my family on a trip, let the kids see the world. But also, it's quite expensive, and we have to save up for my daughters' schooling. *(What type of gifts do you like?) * I turn blue if I eat spicy food, so please don't give me any of that. Compliment *(Your store has almost every tool!) ** If someone wants something, and I don't have it, then I lose that sale! *(You're almost as buff as Paulie!) ** I'm working on it, I figure this doesn't cost any money. My wife secretly loves it as well! Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * My stomach is not so good, so eating spicy food will really ruin my day. ;Ask about work *(So how did you meet Carol?) ** Wow, that takes me back. I was walking on the beach at sunset, and I saw this angel come towards me. *(How's your business going?) ** It's going alright, we don't have too many people here, but they're all repeat customers. ***(Must be hard keeping up with all of your girls.) **** Haha, I never have free time anymore. The most I can do is some exercise routine with Paulie. But I think it's worth it, my little girls are my everything. ***(Ever thought about you and your wife running just one shop?) **** Not really, we do need the extra money from the extra shop, and she loves designing and making clothes. Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! Category:Dialogue